


Lumos Nox

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Can Hermione and Gregory find their way back to each other in the dark? What will happen when a little light appears at the end of her wand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> xxDustnight Prompt: Constant vigilance, Savage, Recharge, “I didn’t come all this way just so you could avoid me.”
> 
> Music: You Are Mine by Spencer Combs, Guiding Light by Foy Vance & Ed Sheeran

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709993945/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Chocolate eyes stare into the dark  
Searching for signs of strife  
Constant vigilance in her stance  
“I know you are there”

Ebony eyes search for the light  
Looking for signs of hope  
Constant worry in his stance  
“I know you can feel me.”

Steady hands hold tightly to her wand  
Listening for danger in the dark  
Pale light fills the room  
_Lumos_

Steady hands hold tight to his wand  
Listening for breath in the dark  
Pale light fills his vision  
_Nox_

Fluttering fingers chase shadows in the dark  
Savage ghosts haunt her sight  
Questions race through her mind  
“I did not come all this way …”

Fluttering fingers reach for her face in the dark  
Savage regrets haunt his voice  
Questions forgotten in his mind  
“I couldn’t ask you to stay away … “

Tense arms circle his neck  
Warring emotions play through her eyes  
Dreams whispered in the dark  
_Lumos_

Tense arms circle her waist  
Warring emotions recharge his regret  
Promises whispered in the dark  
_Nox_

Silent tears track down her cheeks  
Painful reminders of time lost  
Wishes for a brighter future  
“... just so you could avoid me.”

Silent tears fall down his face  
Painful acceptance of injuries long healed  
WIshes for a peaceful future  
“ … when my heart was breaking with you gone.”

Chocolate curls rest against his chest  
Silent forgiveness on her breath  
Answers settle in her heart  
_Lumos_

Ebony hair rest on her curls  
Silent hope in his heart  
Answers set their path  
_Nox_


End file.
